elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Console Commands (Oblivion)/Heavy Armors
The following is a list of Armor IDs. To receive a piece of armor, type in the following in the console: ::player.AddItem "" is the actual item's ID number and "" refers to how many of that item you want. *'Aegis of Reflection' 00053D77 *'Aegis of the Apocalypse' 000CA117 *'Agronak's Raiment' 0003B1DC *'Ambassador's Cuirass' 0004965F *'Ancient Blades Helmet' 000C8540 *'Ancient Blades Shield' 000C8541 *'Ancient Elven Helm' 000150BA *'Annealed Cuirass' 0004939B *'Anvil Cuirass' 0002766D *'Anvil Shield' 000352C3 *'Apron of Adroitness' 000C5B4A *'Apron of Adroitness' 000C5B4B *'Apron of Adroitness' 000C5B4C *'Apron of Adroitness' 000C5B4D *'Apron of Adroitness' 000C5B4E *'Apron of Adroitness' 000C5B4F *'Archer's Gauntlets' 00049170 *'Arena Heavy Raiment' 000236EF *'Arena Heavy Raiment' 00029921 *'Arena Light Raiment' 000236F0 *'Arena Light Raiment' 00029920 *'Armor Crafter's Gauntlets' 0004F3F7 *'Armor of Tiber Septim' 0001FECF *'Ayleid Crown of Lindai' 000A55FA *'Ayleid Crown of Lindai' 000A933E *'Ayleid Crown of Lindai' 000BE5D1 *'Ayleid Crown of Lindai' 000BE5D2 *'Ayleid Crown of Lindai' 000BE5D3 *'Ayleid Crown of Lindai' 000BE5D4 *'Ayleid Crown of Lindai' 000BE5DA *'Ayleid Crown of Nenalata' 000A55FB *'Ayleid Crown of Nenalata' 000BE5D5 *'Ayleid Crown of Nenalata' 000BE5D6 *'Ayleid Crown of Nenalata' 000BE5D7 *'Ayleid Crown of Nenalata' 000BE5D8 *'Ayleid Crown of Nenalata' 000BE5D9 *'Bands of Kwang Lao' 000C47B1 *'Bands of the Chosen' 0003C803 *'Barkeep's Gauntlets' 0004950B *'Battle Medic's Cuirass' 00049362 *'Battlehunter Gauntlets' 00049685 *'Battlehunter Helmet' 00049686 *'Beveled Gauntlets' 00049397 *'Birthright of Astalon' 000CA110 *'Black Marsh Helmet' 0004951A *'Blackwood Boots' 00038514 *'Blackwood Cuirass' 00038510 *'Blackwood Gauntlets' 00038511 *'Blackwood Greaves' 00038512 *'Blackwood Helmet' 00038513 *'Blackwood Shield' 0003647D *'Bladefall Cuirass' 00049389 *'Blades Boots' 00022F20 *'Blades Boots' 00023921 *'Blades Cuirass' 00022F65 *'Blades Cuirass' 00023318 *'Blades Gauntlets' 00022F6F *'Blades Gauntlets' 0002391C *'Blades Greaves' 00022F70 *'Blades Greaves' 00023329 *'Blades Helmet' 00000C09 *'Blades Helmet' 00022F71 *'Blades Helmet' 000738D6 *'Blades Shield' 00022F7F *'Blades Shield' 00023922 *'Blades Shield' 000738D7 *'Bloodworm Helm' 00014673 *'Bloodworm Helm' 0007BE3F *'Bloodworm Helm' 0007BE40 *'Bloodworm Helm' 0007BE41 *'Bloodworm Helm' 0007BE42 *'Bloodworm Helm' 0007BE43 *'Blower's Cuirass' 000A577F *'Bonfire Greaves' 0004F401 *'Boots of Bloody Bounding' 000348A6 *'Boots of Bloody Bounding' 000348A7 *'Boots of Bloody Bounding' 000348A8 *'Boots of Bloody Bounding' 000348A9 *'Boots of Bloody Bounding' 000348AA *'Boots of Bloody Bounding' 000348AB *'Boots of Bloody Bounding' 000348AC *'Boots of Grounding' 0004917A *'Boots of Insulation' 00049160 *'Boots of Legerity' 0004916A *'Boots of Plain Striding' 0004F3F2 *'Boots of Running' 00049509 *'Boots of Shock Resistance' 00049370 *'Boots of Silence' 00049173 *'Boots of Soft Walking' 000A5785 *'Boots of the Atronach' 00047892 *'Boots of the Calming Sea' 00049392 *'Boots of the Cheetah' 0004899E *'Boots of the Cutpurse' 0004914E *'Boots of the Eel' 000489AF *'Boots of the Forest Stalker' 000A5784 *'Boots of the Harbinger' 00049652 *'Boots of the Jument' 00049667 *'Boots of the Olympian' 0004788D *'Boots of the Savannah' 0004F3F8 *'Boots of the Shark' 000489B3 *'Boots of the Silt~runner' 00049377 *'Boots of the Storm' 0002C23F *'Boots of the Swift Merchant' 000CA111 *'Boots of the Taskmaster' 0002C21E *'Boots of the Thrall' 0002C215 *'Boots of the Tiger' 000489A6 *'Boots of the Unburdened' 0004951D *'Borosilicate Boots' 000493A6 *'Bound Boots' 0002626A *'Bound Cuirass' 0002626B *'Bound Gauntlets' 0002626C *'Bound Greaves' 00026270 *'Bound Helmet' 00026272 *'Bound Helmet' 00051B47 *'Bound Mythic Dawn Armor' 00033525 *'Bound Shield ' 00026263 *'Bravil Cuirass ' 00027673 *'Bravil Shield ' 000352C5 *'Broadhead Gauntlets' 000A577A *'Broken Shield ' 0006E2E1 *'Bruma Cuirass ' 00027677 *'Bruma Shield ' 000352C7 *'Brusef Amelion's Boots' 0012DD1B *'Brusef Amelion's Cuirass ' 000091FA *'Brusef Amelion's Gauntlets ' 0012DD1A *'Brusef Amelion's Greaves ' 0012DD18 *'Brusef Amelion's Helmet ' 0012DD19 *'Brusef Amelion's Shield ' 0012DD1C *'Burning Shield ' 00049688 *'Canopy Helmet ' 00049388 *'Cave Diver's Helmet ' 00049684 *'Cave Scout Helmet ' 00049676 *'Cavern Guide Gauntlets ' 00049674 *'Chainmail Boots ' 0001C6D4 *'Chainmail Cuirass ' 0001C6D3 *'Chainmail Gauntlets ' 0001C6D6 *'Chainmail Greaves ' 0001C6D5 *'Chainmail Helmet ' 000977BC *'Chainmail Helmet ' 0001C6D7 *'Chameleon Cuirass ' 00049165 *'Cheydinhal Cuirass ' 00027678 *'Cheydinhal Shield ' 000352C9 *'Chorrol Cuirass ' 00027679 *'Chorrol Shield ' 000352CB *'Clannfear Hide Shield ' 0004F3F9 *'Clear Sight Gauntlets ' 000A577C *'Copperhead Cuirass ' 0004915F *'Crystal Greaves ' 0004939A *'Crystalline Cuirass ' 00049393 *'Cuirass of Anu's Blessing ' 00049380 *'Cuirass of Battle ' 00049672 *'Cuirass of Cleansing ' 000493A5 *'Cuirass of Fortitude ' 0002C218 *'Cuirass of Health ' 0004916C *'Cuirass of Lifeblood ' 0004966C *'Cuirass of Natural Assimilation ' 0004938B *'Cuirass of Pain Resistance ' 0004969B *'Cuirass of Poison Blood ' 0004969D *'Cuirass of Protection ' 00049179 *'Cuirass of Resilience ' 00049520 *'Cuirass of Resistance ' 00049515 *'Cuirass of Skill ' 0004950C *'Cuirass of Tenacity ' 0004968A *'Cuirass of the Assassin ' 00049147 *'Cuirass of the Bear ' 0004899F *'Cuirass of the Blood Legion ' 0002C223 *'Cuirass of the Cameleon ' 00048997 *'Cuirass of the Cave Viper ' 0004967C *'Cuirass of the Cobra ' 000489AE *'Cuirass of the Diplomat ' 00049660 *'Cuirass of the Elephant ' 000489AD *'Cuirass of the Farlands Trader ' 000A577E *'Cuirass of the Fox ' 000489A4 *'Cuirass of the Herald ' 00049521 *'Cuirass of the Jugger~naut ' 00049692 *'Cuirass of the Pit Viper ' 0002C23B *'Cuirass of the Ranger ' 00049378 *'Cuirass of the Spy ' 00049359 *'Cuirass of the Thief-catcher ' 0004914F *'Cuirass of the Undefeated ' 0002C21B *'Cuirass of Vitality ' 0004966A *'Cured Shield ' 0004914C *'Daedric Boots ' 00036359 *'Daedric Cuirass ' 0003635B *'Daedric Gauntlets ' 00036358 *'Daedric Greaves ' 0003635A *'Daedric Helmet ' 00036357 *'Daedric Shield ' 0003635C *'Darksplitter Helmet ' 00049696 *'Deathmarch Greaves ' 0002C21A *'Deepdweller's Shield ' 00049668 *'Deer Skin Gauntlets ' 00048999 *'Deer Skin Helmet ' 0004899B *'Defender's Shield ' 00049670 *'Dondoran's Juggernaut ' 000CA10F *'Dremora Caitiff Boots ' 0003E9BA *'Dremora Caitiff Cuirass ' 0003E9BE *'Dremora Caitiff Greaves ' 0003E9BF *'Dremora Caitiff Helmet ' 0008B882 *'Dremora Caitiff Robe ' 00066A34 *'Dremora Caitiff Shield ' 0003E9C0 *'Dremora Churl Boots ' 0003E9B9 *'Dremora Churl Cuirass ' 0003E9BD *'Dremora Churl Greaves ' 0003E9BC *'Dremora Churl Robe ' 00066A33 *'Dremora Kynmarcher Boots ' 0003E9B3 *'Dremora Kynmarcher Cuirass ' 0003E9B4 *'Dremora Kynmarcher Greaves ' 0003E9B5 *'Dremora Kynmarcher Helmet ' 0008B88C *'Dremora Kynmarcher Helmet ' 0008B88D *'Dremora Kynmarcher Robe ' 00066A38 *'Dremora Kynreeve Boots ' 0003E9AF *'Dremora Kynreeve Cuirass ' 0003E9B0 *'Dremora Kynreeve Greaves ' 0003E9B1 *'Dremora Kynreeve Helmet ' 0008B88A *'Dremora Kynreeve Helmet ' 0000C57D *'Dremora Kynreeve Robe ' 00066A36 *'Dremora Kynreeve Shield ' 0000C57E *'Dremora Kynreeve Shield ' 0003E9B2 *'Dremora Kynval Boots ' 0003E9BB *'Dremora Kynval Cuirass ' 0003E9C1 *'Dremora Kynval Greaves ' 0003E9AE *'Dremora Kynval Helmet ' 0008B888 *'Dremora Kynval Robe ' 00066A35 *'Dremora Markynaz Boots ' 0000C57F *'Dremora Markynaz Boots ' 0003E9B6 *'Dremora Markynaz Cuirass ' 0000C580 *'Dremora Markynaz Cuirass ' 0003E9B7 *'Dremora Markynaz Greaves ' 0000C581 *'Dremora Markynaz Greaves ' 0003E9B8 *'Dremora Markynaz Robe ' 00066A39 *'Dremora Valkynaz Robe ' 00066A3A *'Dwarven Boots ' 00036347 *'Dwarven Ceremonial Shield ' 000C5610 *'Dwarven Cuirass ' 00036349 *'Dwarven Gauntlets ' 00036346 *'Dwarven Greaves ' 00036348 *'Dwarven Helmet ' 000733F1 *'Dwarven Helmet ' 00036345 *'Dwarven Shield ' 000733EE *'Dwarven Shield ' 0003634A *'Dwarvenskin Shield ' 0002C220 *'Eagle Feather Shield ' 000489AA *'Ebony Boots ' 00036353 *'Ebony Ceremonial Gauntlets ' 000C5615 *'Ebony Ceremonial Shield ' 000C561E *'Ebony Cuirass ' 0002AD85 *'Ebony Gauntlets ' 00036352 *'Ebony Greaves ' 00036354 *'Ebony Helmet ' 000733F3 *'Ebony Helmet ' 00036351 *'Ebony Shield ' 000733EF *'Ebony Shield ' 00036356 *'Elven Boots ' 0002299F *'Elven Boots ' 00014F13 *'Elven Ceremonial Cuirass ' 000C55FE *'Elven Ceremonial Helmet ' 000CAB65 *'Elven Ceremonial Shield ' 000C7984 *'Elven Cuirass ' 0002299C *'Elven Cuirass ' 00014F0D *'Elven Gauntlets ' 0002299E *'Elven Gauntlets ' 00014F10 *'Elven Greaves ' 0002299D *'Elven Greaves ' 00014F11 *'Elven Helmet ' 000229A1 *'Elven Helmet ' 000733E5 *'Elven Helmet ' 00014F12 *'Elven Shield ' 000229A0 *'Elven Shield ' 000977C1 *'Emperor's Boots ' 0001FECE *'Emperor's Cuirass ' 0003ABB9 *'Emperor's Gauntlets ' 0001FED0 *'Emperor's Greaves ' 0001FED1 *'Emperor's Helmet ' 0001FED2 *'Emperor's Robe ' 0000C4D5 *'Enchanterbane Helmet ' 00049514 *'Escutcheon of Chorrol ' 0008B07D *'Escutcheon of Chorrol ' 0006BDFA *'Escutcheon of Chorrol ' 0006BDFB *'Escutcheon of Chorrol ' 0006BDFC *'Escutcheon of Chorrol ' 0006BDFD *'Escutcheon of Chorrol ' 0006BDFE *'Extinguishing Shield ' 0004951E *'Eyes of Akatosh ' 0004951B *'Fence Cuirass ' 00049154 *'Ferocious Cuirass ' 0004968C *'Fin Gleam ' 00082DD8 *'Fire Greaves ' 00049512 *'Fire Ritual Greaves ' 00049699 *'Firewalker Greaves ' 00049176 *'Fists of the Drunkard ' 000CA11A *'Flamewalker Greaves ' 0002C229 *'Fleetfoot Boots ' 00049360 *'Flowing Greaves ' 0004939C *'Footpad's Boots ' 00049156 *'Forgemaster's Gauntlets ' 00049523 *'Fortress Shield ' 00049653 *'Frost Shield ' 00049656 *'Frozen Shield ' 00049693 *'Fur Boots ' 00024767 *'Fur Cuirass ' 00024766 *'Fur Gauntlets ' 00024765 *'Fur Greaves ' 00024764 *'Fur Helmet ' 00024768 *'Fur Helmet ' 000733E2 *'Fur Shield ' 00025056 *'Fur Shield ' 000977BE *'Gauntlets of Blinding Speed ' 00047891 *'Gauntlets of Brutality ' 00049691 *'Gauntlets of Brutality ' 0002C217 *'Gauntlets of Force ' 0004F3F3 *'Gauntlets of Gluttony ' 000CA11C *'Gauntlets of Infiltration ' 00049155 *'Gauntlets of Life Detection ' 00049167 *'Gauntlets of Life Seeing ' 0004935C *'Gauntlets of Life Sight ' 0004937C *'Gauntlets of Lockbreaking ' 000A5780 *'Gauntlets of Might ' 00049669 *'Gauntlets of Passing ' 000A5781 *'Gauntlets of Potence ' 0004951F *'Gauntlets of Punishment ' 0002C221 *'Gauntlets of Revelation ' 00049507 *'Gauntlets of Survival ' 0004969A *'Gauntlets of the Battle~mage ' 00047894 *'Gauntlets of the Equinox ' 0004936C *'Gauntlets of the Forge ' 00049524 *'Gauntlets of the Fray ' 00049671 *'Gauntlets of the Gladiator ' 00049654 *'Gauntlets of the Horker ' 000489AB *'Gauntlets of the Hunter ' 0004F3F0 *'Gauntlets of the North ' 0004965D *'Gauntlets of the Pugilist ' 0004789B *'Gauntlets of the Rat ' 000489A5 *'Gauntlets of the Scout ' 0004914A *'Gauntlets of the Sentinel ' 00049665 *'Gauntlets of the Tundra ' 0004915C *'Gauntlets of the Weaponmaster ' 0004788C *'Gauntlets of the Woodsman ' 000489A3 *'Gauntlets of Vigor ' 00049500 *'Gauntlets of Winter ' 0004F402 *'General's Cuirass ' 00049655 *'General's Shield ' 00049369 *'Glass Boots ' 00036341 *'Glass Ceremonial Cuirass ' 000C560B *'Glass Ceremonial Gauntlets ' 000C560D *'Glass Ceremonial Shield ' 000C560E *'Glass Cuirass ' 00036343 *'Glass Gauntlets ' 00036340 *'Glass Greaves ' 00036342 *'Glass Helmet ' 000733E6 *'Glass Helmet ' 0003633F *'Glass Shield ' 000733E1 *'Glass Shield ' 00036344 *'Gloves of the Caster ' 00047893 *'Greaves of Canyon Striding ' 00049364 *'Greaves of Fire Resistance ' 0004936B *'Greaves of Fluid Motion ' 000493A4 *'Greaves of Free Movement ' 0004936F *'Greaves of Freedom ' 0004F404 *'Greaves of Grace ' 0004937D *'Greaves of Legerity ' 00049169 *'Greaves of Movement ' 0004938A *'Greaves of Poise ' 00049398 *'Greaves of Proficiency ' 00049365 *'Greaves of Protection ' 00049382 *'Greaves of Purity ' 000493AB *'Greaves of Quickness ' 0004914D *'Greaves of Resilient Flesh ' 000478A3 *'Greaves of Shaded Rest ' 00049387 *'Greaves of Skill ' 00049152 *'Greaves of Spell Absorption ' 0004917E *'Greaves of Spell Consumption ' 00049376 *'Greaves of the Acrobat ' 0004916E *'Greaves of the Cat ' 0004899D *'Greaves of the Deep Dweller ' 00049679 *'Greaves of the Everlasting ' 0004937F *'Greaves of the Flame ' 0004965C *'Greaves of the Foot~soldier ' 0004916F *'Greaves of the Kiln ' 000493A1 *'Greaves of the Laborer ' 0004966B *'Greaves of the Monkey ' 000489A1 *'Greaves of the Rhino ' 000489A2 *'Greaves of the Sun ' 000478A1 *'Greaves of the Tree Runner ' 00049381 *'Greaves of the Tumbler ' 00049151 *'Greaves of the Unstoppable ' 0004969C *'Greaves of the Warmonger ' 0004968B *'Greaves of Well-Being ' 0004788F *'Grounded Boots ' 000478A2 *'Guard Helmet ' 0002767C *'Hammerfell Shield ' 0004950A *'Hand of Akatosh ' 00049657 *'Hands of Midnight ' 00082DDF *'Hands of the Atronach ' 000CA118 *'Hardened Shield ' 000493A9 *'Heavy Raiment of Valor' 000355FA *'Helm of Ferocity ' 000CA11B *'Helm of Oreyn Bearclaw ' 000A5659 *'Helm of the Deep Delver ' 000CA119 *'Helmet of Arkay ' 00049506 *'Helmet of Enlightenment ' 00049363 *'Helmet of Exposition ' 00049396 *'Helmet of Life Detection ' 00049168 *'Helmet of Life Seeing ' 0004935D *'Helmet of Life Sight ' 0004937B *'Helmet of Magicka Resistance' 0004936D *'Helmet of Night Eye ' 00049175 *'Helmet of Power ' 00049522 *'Helmet of Spell Resistance ' 0004F403 *'Helmet of the Apprentice ' 0004915D *'Helmet of the Deep ' 00049664 *'Helmet of the Drowned ' 000496A5 *'Helmet of the Flood ' 0002C24E *'Helmet of the Hunter ' 0004F3F1 *'Helmet of the Lemur ' 000489AC *'Helmet of the Mage ' 0004789E *'Helmet of the Mind ' 00047890 *'Helmet of the Owl ' 000489A0 *'Helmet of the Scout ' 0004914B *'Helmet of the Sentinel ' 00049666 *'High Rock Helmet ' 00049503 *'Horselord's Cuirass ' 0004F3FB *'Huntsman Gauntlets ' 000A577B *'Ice Cuirass ' 000478A0 *'Imperial Dragon Boots ' 000ADD4E *'Imperial Dragon Boots ' 000ADDA3 *'Imperial Dragon Cuirass ' 000ADD50 *'Imperial Dragon Cuirass ' 000ADDAA *'Imperial Dragon Gauntlets ' 000ADD51 *'Imperial Dragon Gauntlets ' 000ADE26 *'Imperial Dragon Greaves ' 000ADD52 *'Imperial Dragon Greaves ' 000ADE27 *'Imperial Dragon Helmet ' 000ADDA2 *'Imperial Dragon Helmet ' 000ADE2A *'Imperial Horseman Helmet ' 0009416A *'Imperial Palace Cuirass ' 00064F75 *'Imperial Watch Boots ' 0018AE4B *'Imperial Watch Cuirass ' 0018AE4C *'Imperial Watch Gauntlets ' 0018AE4D *'Imperial Watch Greaves ' 0018AE4E *'Imperial Watch Helmet ' 0018AE4F *'Imperial Watch Shield ' 000653F7 *'Infiltrator's Gauntlets ' 00049172 *'Inquisitor's Gauntlets ' 0002C214 *'Inquisitor's Helmet' 0002C212 *'Insulated Shield ' 000493AA *'Iron Boots ' 0001C6CF *'Iron Cuirass ' 0001C6D1 *'Iron Gauntlets ' 0001C6D2 *'Iron Greaves ' 0001C6D0 *'Iron Helmet ' 000733EB *'Iron Helmet ' 0001C6CE *'Iron Mountain Shield ' 00049681 *'Iron Shield ' 000733ED *'Iron Shield ' 000352C1 *'Ironheart Cuirass ' 00049502 *'Knights of the Thorn Shield ' 0012DD1D *'Kvatch Cuirass' 000C49BF *'Kvatch Cuirass' 000C49C0 *'Kvatch Cuirass' 000C49C1 *'Kvatch Cuirass' 000C49C2 *'Kvatch Cuirass' 000C49C3 *'Kvatch Cuirass' 000C49C4 *'Kvatch Cuirass' 0002767A *'Kvatch Shield' 000352CD *'Leather Boots ' 0002319B *'Leather Bracer ' 000229A9 *'Leather Cuirass ' 0002319A *'Leather Cuirass ' 0000C1D6 *'Leather Gauntlets ' 00023199 *'Leather Greaves ' 00023198 *'Leather Greaves ' 0015985E *'Leather Helmet ' 0002319C *'Leather Helmet ' 0002319C *'Leather Shield ' 00025058 *'Leather Shield ' 000977BF *'Legion Boots ' 00028ADE *'Legion Cuirass ' 00028ADF *'Legion Gauntlets ' 00028AE0 *'Legion Greaves ' 00028AE1 *'Legion Helmet ' 00028AE2 *'Legion Shield ' 000352D3 *'Leyawiin Cuirass ' 0002767B *'Leyawiin Shield ' 000352CF *'Light Iron Shield ' 00032D49 *'Light Iron Shield ' 00032D49 *'Light Raiment of Valor ' 0003563E *'Lightfoot Boots ' 0049508 *'Lightning Run Boots ' 00049399 *'Lightning Strider Boots ' 0004F405 *'Lightning Strider Shield ' 0002ADCF *'Lion's Paw Gauntlets ' 0004F3FA *'Mage Fighter's Greaves ' 00049683 *'Magebane Greaves ' 0002C247 *'Magehunter's Helmet ' 00049178 *'Magekiller Greaves ' 000496A4 *'Mage's Helmet ' 0004916D *'Mageslayer's Helmet ' 0002C235 *'Magnifying Gauntlets ' 000A5782 *'Marathon Greaves ' 0004916B *'Masque of Clavicus Vile ' 000228EE *'Master Forge Gauntlets ' 0004966E *'Merchant's Cuirass ' 00049171 *'Mercury Shield ' 0049678 *'Miner's Boots ' 0004966F *'Mirror Shield ' 0004789F *'Mithril Boots ' 0002C0FC *'Mithril Cuirass ' 0002C0FE *'Mithril Gauntlets ' 0002C100 *'Mithril Greaves ' 0002C102 *'Mithril Helmet ' 0002C104 *'Mithril Helmet ' 000733E4 *'Mithril Shield ' 000352BF *'Mithril Shield ' 000977C0 *'Monkeypants ' 000CA112 *'Monolithic Shield ' 0002C244 *'Moonlight Gauntlets ' 0004F3FE *'Moonlight Shield ' 0004F3FD *'Moonshadow Gauntlets ' 0002C224 *'Moonshadow Shield ' 0002C226 *'Mountaineer's Gauntlets ' 0004967A *'Mountaineer's Shield ' 00049673 *'Mudcrab Shield ' 000489B2 *'Nighteye Helmet ' 00049368 *'Nimble Greaves ' 0004935F *'Nord Gauntlets ' 00049177 *'Nordslayer Gauntlets ' 0002C233 *'Ogre Skin Shield ' 0002ADCE *'Orcish Boots ' 0003634D *'Orcish Cuirass ' 0003634F *'Orcish Gauntlets ' 0003634C *'Orcish Greaves ' 0003634E *'Orcish Helmet ' 000733F2 *'Orcish Helmet ' 0003634B *'Orcish Shield ' 00036350 *'Orcish Shield ' 000977BD *'Outrider Shield ' 00049163 *'Peak Climber's Boots ' 0004968F *'Pinarus' Iron Cuirass ' 000CBD4F *'Pit Boots ' 00008A78 *'Pit Cuirass ' 00008A76 *'Pit Gauntlets ' 00008A79 *'Pit Greaves ' 00008A77 *'Pit Helmet ' 00008A7A *'Quartz Cuirass ' 000493A3 *'Quicksilver Boots ' 000CA113 *'Rasheda's Special ' 000CA114 *'Reflecting Helmet ' 000493A2 *'Retributive Justice ' 00049511 *'Riverwalking Boots ' 00049164 *'Rough Leather Boots ' 0015985B *'Rough Leather Cuirass ' 0015985C *'Rough Leather Gauntlets ' 0015985D *'Rough Leather Helmet ' 0015985F *'Rough Leather Shield ' 00047AC8 *'Royal Cuirass ' 00049516 *'Rugged Cuirass' 00049501 *'Ruined Akaviri Shield ' 0001C161 *'Rusty Iron Cuirass ' 000661C1 *'Rusty Iron Gauntlets ' 000661C2 *'Rusty Iron Greaves ' 000661C3 *'Rusty Iron Helmet ' 000661C4 *'Rusty Iron Shield ' 000661C5 *'Salamander Scale Shield ' 0004899C *'Salubrious Cuirass' 0004F3F6 *'Savage Gauntlets ' 00049689 *'Saviour's Hide' 00027107 *'Seastrider's Helmet' 0002ADD1 *'Shaman Helmet ' 0004968D *'Shield of Animus ' 0002C228 *'Shield of Elsweyr ' 0004950E *'Shield of Frost ' 00049157 *'Shield of Grounding ' 00053D79 *'Shield of Justice ' 00053D76 *'Shield of Lightning ' 000496A3 *'Shield of Mirrors ' 000493A0 *'Shield of Nature's Vengeance ' 00049385 *'Shield of Reflection ' 0004F400 *'Shield of Retribution ' 00049677 *'Shield of Retributive Strike ' 0004F3FF *'Shield of Returning ' 0004936A *'Shield of Shattering ' 0004939F *'Shield of Storms ' 00049375 *'Shield of Summer ' 00049366 *'Shield of the Divine ' 0004965A *'Shield of the Elements ' 0004789D *'Shield of the Empire ' 00049510 *'Shield of the Flame ' 00053D74 *'Shield of the North ' 00053D75 *'Shield of the Pathfinder ' 00049675 *'Shield of the Red Moun~tain ' 0004935E *'Shield of the Sun ' 00049658 *'Shield of the Tower ' 00049519 *'Shield of the Turtle ' 00053D78 *'Shield of the Unbroken ' 000496A2 *'Shield of the Undefeated ' 00049663 *'Shield of the Unrelenting ' 00049690 *'Shield of the Untamed ' 00049698 *'Shield of Vengeance ' 0002C227 *'Shield of Vindication ' 0004915A *'Shield of Winter Solstice ' 00049383 *'Shrouded Armor ' 000347F7 *'Shrouded Hood ' 000347F4 *'Silica Boots ' 000493AC *'Skingrad Cuirass ' 0001DC4B *'Skingrad Shield ' 000352D1 *'Skyrim Gauntlets ' 00049513 *'Slavemaster's Greaves ' 0002C239 *'Smelter Shield ' 000494FF *'Smuggler's Boots ' 000A5783 *'Sniper Gauntlets ' 00049153 *'Snowblind Gauntlets ' 00049694 *'Snowblind Shield ' 00049695 *'Solid Shield ' 0049374 *'Spell Breaker ' 000897C2 *'Spellbinder Greaves ' 0002ADD0 *'Spellblocker Shield ' 0004915B *'Spelltaker's Greaves ' 00049391 *'Spiked Shield ' 00049697 *'Stalwart Cuirass ' 0004F3F4 *'Steel Boots ' 000229A5 *'Steel Cuirass ' 000229A2 *'Steel Gauntlets ' 0001C6D8 *'Steel Greaves ' 000229A3 *'Steel Helmet ' 000229A4 *'Steel Helmet ' 0006AA9B *'Steel Helmet ' 000733EC *'Steel Shield ' 00023923 *'Steel Shield ' 000977C2 *'Storm Stomper Boots ' 0004969E *'Stormhammer Boots ' 0004967D *'Stormhammer Shield ' 00049682 *'Stormlord's Shield ' 0002C245 *'Stormrider Boots ' 0004938C *'Stormrider Shield ' 00049390 *'Sunburst Gauntlets ' 0004950D *'Swamp Boots' 00049687 *'Sylvan Barkshield ' 0004938F *'Sylvan Scout Boots ' 0004937E *'Tempered Greaves ' 0004939D *'The Gray Aegis ' 0002996A *'Thiefhunter's Gauntlets ' 0004951C *'Threefold Shield ' 00049386 *'Tiger Fang Shield ' 000489A9 *'Tireless Greaves ' 00049361 *'Tireless Greaves ' 0004F3F5 *'Tower of the Nine ' 000CA116 *'Umbra's Ebony Boots ' 0000A307 *'Umbra's Ebony Boots ' 0000A30D *'Umbra's Ebony Cuirass ' 0000A308 *'Umbra's Ebony Cuirass ' 0000A30E *'Umbra's Ebony Gauntlets ' 0000A309 *'Umbra's Ebony Gauntlets ' 0000A30F *'Umbra's Ebony Greaves ' 0000A30A *'Umbra's Ebony Greaves ' 0000A310 *'Umbra's Ebony Helmet ' 0000A30B *'Umbra's Ebony Helmet ' 0000A311 *'Umbra's Ebony Shield ' 0000A30C *'Umbra's Ebony Shield ' 0000A312 *'Unyielding Cuirass ' 0004936E *'Valdemar's Shield ' 00187BB9 *'Valdemar's Shield ' 00187BBA *'Valdemar's Shield ' 00187BBB *'Valdemar's Shield ' 00187BBC *'Viperbane Cuirass ' 00036355 *'Vvardenfell Trader's Cuirass ' 000A577D *'Warforger's Gauntlets ' 0002C21D *'Warmage's Helmet ' 0004966D *'Warmaster Gauntlets ' 0004968E *'Waterwalking Boots ' 0004917F *'Weaponbane Cuirass ' 0004967B *'Weaponward Cuirass ' 0004915E *'Winterbane Shield ' 0004F3FC *'Witchfinder's Shield ' 0004965B *'Witchhunter Helmet' 0004965E *'Wizard's Helmet ' 00049150 Category:Console commands